


A New World

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In line with canon, Short & Sweet, and still kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Now that the threat of Demise was gone, the surface had never seemed like a more wonderful place. Maybe it was because she was Hylia incarnate and therefore had been on the surface before, but Zelda felt as if this was where she belonged. Like it was her destiny to stay here on the surface and watch over the Triforce.





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zelink Week way back in 2015.

Zelda stood out by the Statue of the Goddess with Link. Loftwings were flying around; Groose was up there with Cawlin and Strich, and she could almost see him wave his arm for her and Link to come join them. But Zelda stayed put. She looked out across Faron Woods, at the beauty of the world she had stumbled upon.

“As a child, I always dreamed of a world below,” she whispered more to herself than Link. “I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land’s warm breeze on my skin.”

Zelda looked at the flying Loftwings that circled above. Now that the threat of Demise was gone, the surface had never seemed like a more wonderful place. Maybe it was because she was Hylia incarnate and therefore had been on the surface before, but Zelda felt as if this was where she belonged. Like it was her destiny to stay here on the surface and watch over the Triforce.

“I…” Zelda looked up at the Statue of the Goddess. “I think I want to live here. I always want to feel the solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce.”

She could explore now that she wasn’t being chased by monsters. She could go back and see all of the wonderful sights she had to race by in her haste to reach the next spring or temple. And Link could probably show her some of the amazing things he had found on his journey. Zelda’s happy mood deflated a little. What if he didn’t want to stay here with her?

“What about you, Link?” Zelda asked turning to look at the green clad hero beside her. “What will you do now?” Link gave her the warmest smile she had ever seen, and Zelda felt her heart flutter.

“I’ll stay with you of course,” he laughed. “I’m not about to leave my best friend here alone on the surface; there are too many monsters still roaming about.”

Zelda laughed with him, “Yes, I still need protection from my Chosen Hero.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes watching their Loftwings and friends fly back up to the clouds.

“Can we go exploring?” Zelda asked quietly. “I didn’t get to see the too much of the surface during my journey. This place is still like a new world to me.”

Link smiled at his best friend and grabbed her hand, “I would love to go exploring with you. It’ll be just like when we were kids exploring every corner of Skyloft.”

Zelda smiled again and leaned against Link. They looked out to the fading sunset. Zelda thought it almost looked more beautiful than the sunsets on Skyloft. She dozed off on Link’s shoulder eventually, dreaming of exploring this new world with her best friend.


End file.
